Unspoken Messages
by Onigiri Momoko
Summary: /OneShot/ "Rubbish like this," you twiddle a folded parchment between your fingers, "belongs to Mudbloods like you." Your eyes captivate mine, and mine, yours. /DMHG/


**Unspoken Messages  
**Harry Potter: One-Shot

Rating: T  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Summary: "Rubbish like this," you twiddle a folded parchment between your fingers, "belongs to Mudbloods like you." Your eyes captivate mine, and mine, yours.

* * *

Your eyes meet mine. And mine, yours. 

_Captivated. _

Your stoic face that reveals nothing. Silver eyes sending a message...of nothing. 

_What is it that you wish to tell me?_

I do not know what expression I show. I cannot possibly compare to your indifferent stare. You, sitting there across the library with your _Advanced Transformations_ text upside down. 

You, who annoy me. 

I look away, concentrating on the task at hand—pre-reading Potion class instructions, thus missing your slight slip of disappointment from your façade. 

_Toss in the three newt tails and stir three-quarter turn clockwise, followed by 10 turns counterclo—_

"Granger."

I look up, seeing you looking down at me. 

"Rubbish like this," you twiddle a folded parchment between your fingers, "belongs to Mudbloods like you."

A smirk, followed by a flick of your blond hair. You gently lay down the said parchment. Another captivating look, and you walk away, empty-handed. 

_Attention-grabbing whore._

I return to the task at hand. 

_Toss in the three newt tails, and stir three-quarter turn clock... _

A glance at the parchment. 

..._and stir three-quarter turn clockwise, followed by 10 turns... _

Another glance. Hands beginning to fidget. 

_...followed by 10 turns counter-clockwise. Let it simmer for 5 minutes, then— _

I glare at the offending piece of parchment. 

_Damn you, Curiosity!_

Unfolding the parchment fold by fold with slight annoyance, what is found are words in neat calligraphy: 

_Astronomy__ Tower_

_12AM _

Blank stare. 

_What makes you think I will go? _

oOoOoOo

"Where are you heading, Hermione?" Harry questions above the chatter of the Common Room as I head towards the Portrait door. 

In my most sincere voice, "Oh, I have my rounds today." A fake sigh. 

"That's strange," Ron looks up at me with a puzzling face, "I could've sworn it was Blaise and Mandy's turn tonight..." 

A slight panic runs through my body. 

"U-uh—" 

"Well..." An interruption, "If you happen to drop by the kitchen, grab me some sweets will ya?" Ron grins at his afterthought, and then directs his attention back to the game of wizard's chess with Harry. 

"Have fun," Harry adds as I reach the door. 

Outside, I breathe a sigh of relief. That seems to have gone well. 

Down the corridor and up some stairs. Some turns here and there, and more stairs. I reach my destination: the stairs leading up the Astronomy Tower. 

I look up the staircase. A sigh. 

_What am I doing here?  
Why am I here? _

_For what purpose..._

"No," berating myself. I dare not think about that. 

I look up the staircase. Close my eyes. 

Deep breath in. And out. 

Open my eyes. 

My brows furrow. I look up, still. 

Palms sweaty. Close, then open. Clench on my robes. 

An ominous feeling exudes down the staircase. 

Glancing at my wizard watch that Ron gave me, it reads "Not time yet!" 

_Oh, it's not even 12 yet..._

I laugh, feeling so silly for coming so early. I leave the base of the tower and wander around the corridors of the castle. 

Then, a chance meeting with Blaise and Mandy in the hallway. 

An explanation: "I figured I'd give you guys a night off, give you some more time studying..." 

A thankful smile. A smirk. And two happy campers heading back to their dormitories, leaving me with the hallways to myself. 

Before long, I arrive back at the base of the Astronomy Tower. 

The full moon is now high in the night sky. 

I look up the staircase. Close my eyes. 

Deep breath in. And out. 

Open my eyes. 

My brows furrow. I look up, still. 

Palms sweaty. Close, then open. Clench my robes tightly. 

An ominous feeling still exudes down the staircase. 

_What am I doing here... again!_

I look up once more. Slowly, with a little determination, I inch my foot on the first step...then retract. 

_I... can't do this._

I stare at the staircase... dazed. 

And I'm still standing... dazed. 

Then I sit down, leaning against the wall beside the base of the stairs. Dazed again. 

Not exactly sure how long has passed, but a "Granger!" breaks me out of my daze. 

I look up, and see the face of you. 

"M-Malfoy..." 

"Why didn't you... come up...?" 

"I-I... don't... know..." 

Your face is torn. Forehead creased, but also a small cynical smile. 

My hands fidget with my robe as I bite my lip. 

You grab my wrists. My legs shoot up. 

Suddenly, I'm standing... and pinned against the wall. 

_You... so close..._

I look away. A slight tightening on the wrists. 

"Granger..." You speak so softly. 

I glance at you. 

Your brows furrowed. Looking at me with such intensity. 

_It's frightening. _

I close my eyes, about to turn away. 

Then suddenly, a kiss. 

I struggle. You strengthen your hold. 

I struggle some more. 

My urge to resist gradually weaken against your grasp... and cease. 

A kiss under the moonlight. 

Our kiss breaks. I open my eyes and see you looking at me. You no longer have a stoic face, but I still cannot interpret your message. 

I watch you, stupefied, as you release my wrists and walk away into the darkness. 

My legs give up. I sit in a pile, shivering and dumbstruck. 

_What... just happened?_

oOoOoOo

The following days felt like a routine. 

Harry wondered what was wrong with me. Ron didn't notice anything. 

You tried catching my eye, but I avoided you and your gaze. 

I knew you were always watching me. 

Proper implements were taken to ensure I wouldn't be alone. 

As days and weeks went by, slowly but surely, you seemed to have lost interest in me. 

And I soon felt... _despair_. 

Frustration overwhelmed me as I then tried seeking your attention. 

You never seemed to notice, as you were never alone by yourself. 

I didn't understand what I was feeling. Three questions kept resurfacing in my mind:

_Why am I suffering...? _

_Why can't I get your attention once more? _

_Why... won't you notice me!?_

It was slowly killing me. 

I needed answers. 

oOoOoOo

My eyes meet yours. And yours, mine. 

_Captivated. _

Your stoic face that reveals nothing. Silver eyes sending a message... of nothing. 

I do not know what expression I show. I cannot possibly compare to your indifferent stare. I sit here in the library again, unknowingly with my _Advanced Potions_ upside down. 

You look away. 

With a frown, I write a note on a piece of parchment and head your way. 

"Malfoy." 

I look down at you as you look up with slight astonishment. 

"Rubbish like this," I twiddle a folded parchment between my fingers, "belongs to stuck-up Purebloods like you." 

I smile lightly and walk away, as you start opening the parchment with pure curiosity. Inside, it reads: 

_Astronomy__ Tower_

_12AM _

_We need to talk. _

* * *

Yay! It's done I hope you enjoyed it! 

Here's hoping that everything makes sense and sort of flows lol  
I apologise for the choppiness and the period!abuse and comma!abuse, but I'm experimenting... plus, it's meant to put emphasis on the each action, etc.  
I haven't written for ages though, and I'm actually supposed to be studying for my midterms today (considering it's 12AM already) and the next day XD  
But here I am, 'cus I got struck with a muse... 

Lol Anyways, hope you like it! And please correct me with my mistakes if I've got any :D 

.Onigiri Momoko  
February 12, 2008 

Major thanks to the lovely betas I seeked out: Her-My-Oh-Knee, Defying.Expectations, and Lyndotia!!  
Might as well extend my thanks to for providing the Beta seeking services ;D 

Much love! 

.Onigiri Momoko  
March 22, 2008


End file.
